TMNT--Like Family
by Bayanette Winters
Summary: A creative retelling of how the TMNTs came to be, this stars a young girl named, Rhian, whose father blackmailed Splinter into being the hired help, and how they all came to share a destiny together in NYC, just like a family. When you care about family, nothing else seems to matter-not even your own body. Do You Remember When... (Based off of a dream I once had.)
1. Do You Remember When We First Met?

**The Beginning**

My father had always been a reasonable man. After mom had died, he'd done what he could to support my sister and me. He'd been able to send her off of to a private preparatory school-one that would mentally mold her from a 10 year old to a 35 year old within only eight years. He didn't have enough money to ship us both, but I insisted that it was for the best that he send her.

Now, it was just us-or so I'd always thought.

"Rhian," my father said one afternoon, two years after my little sister had been sent off. "Go get the laundry in the hamper and take it down to the basement."

I got up silently from the couch that I'd been reading on and did as he asked.

Living in the bad part of New York City hadn't been part of our original plan, but it was pretty much mandatory for our budget. We'd spent all we had to sending Lucy off, but still needed something to send me to a boring regular school. So, living in the ghetto of the Big City, we'd come to realize that the world was not always as it'd seemed.

"Hello, Splinter," I greeted the giant rat when I came down. He came out from his hiding place behind one of the broken walls.

"Hello, Rhian-san." He said back, bowing. My father had thought for the longest time that I didn't know about his indebted servant, and for many years I had no idea that he was living in our basement. Splinter was supposed to stay hidden from sight so that me nor anyone else would encounter him. However, after hearing many strange noises before, I crept downstairs to see this rat-man practicing skillful ninjitsu while we all slept. I had been afraid, at first, but after getting to know him a little, I found that he was rather friendly. He'd always tell me stories about his past in Japan and how he'd gotten to New York City. I came to love him like he was one of the family.

"How are you today?" I asked him, placing the dirty laundry hamper on the washer.

"I'm well." He sat down on the dirt floor across from me. "What of yourself, Rhian-san?"

"Oh, just enjoying what's left of my summer before heading back to that hellhole of a school."

"Education is a weapon that can do more for the world than a steady hand or a bloodied sword," he recited.

I gave a small chuckle. "I feel like I've read that online somewhere before."

He shook his head slightly. "If you go to school, you'll have all of the tools you need to lead a happy and healthy life."

"The world is more about tools and health, Splinter." I threw some t-shirts into the wash. "I _want _to learn, but I don't feel like school will properly prepare me for life. Do you know what they teach at Luce's private school?" He sat silently, his round black pupils blinking only once. "Well, neither do I, really, but that's not the point. The point is that I don't think they're teaching her what the world will try to do to her in 15 years: it'll try to screw her over by taking everything she loves and throw it 6 feet under where you can't reach it. When you're fourteen like me, the end of school seems too far to see the benefits that may or may not come from attending classes."

Splinter crossed his legs, patting the spot in front of him. "Come."

I did as he said, leaving what laundry was left on the machine. I sat before him in the same manner he did.

"Close your eyes, and clear your mind," he told me. I did as he said. "Take a deep breath, in and out. Then take another one. Yes, that's it. Keep doing so."

The relaxation technique was familiar to me. Whenever my father gave Splinter a rather tedious or frustrating task, he would do this for himself before and after it.

"Now, how do you feel?"

"I feel…tired."

"Are you focused?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Then let your mind clear and focus on the blood pulsing through your body, on the air entering and leaving your lungs. Focus on the clearing of your thoughts, and your path will become clear."

I did as he said, but never knew what my "path" was. Still, I'd always thank him for the session and go about my life.

….

"Rhian," my father huffed, taking a quick swig from a glass bottle he held. "Get the laundry."

"Yes, sir," I said, putting my book down on the couch. I hurried downstairs and at the bottom, called out softly, "Splinter." I heard a few odd and rambunctious noises behind his broken wall. A cloth was set over it today and it took Splinter a little too long to come out from behind it. His usually calm countenance seemed to be shaken and he didn't meet my eyes.

"Hello, Rhian-san," he tried to say calmly. I put down the basket and gave him a curious look.

"What're you hiding in there, Splinter?" I asked him. He wouldn't answer; though he was physically a rat, he would never try to lie. I slowly approached the wall. He held up a hand to stop me, but wore a defeated expression.

"Rhian-san…" He said weakly. I pushed passed him and pulled back the curtain.

What was behind it shocked me; four young turtles were walking on two feet each, and they all turned to look at me.

"Who's she, father?" One of them asked. I fought back a scream.

….

"So, they're your sons?"

"Yes," Splinter went on to explain after he'd calmed me down. We sat in his room behind the wall and I watched the "boys" wrestle each other in what little space there was. "They were affected by the ooze, just as I was. They had no family, so I've been raising them as my own."

"I see…How long have they been here?"

Splinter met my eyes. "The entire time I've been welcomed into your home."

"And my father, does he know?"

Splinter shook his head. "There's a sewer system that's reachable from this basement. I've been hiding them there for the most part. However, there are some humans wandering inside lately, so I had no choice but to bring my sons to the surface with me." We sat quietly while the boys playfully fought but it wasn't long before one of the came over to me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Rhian," I told him, still slightly uncertain. "What's yours?"

"I'm Leonardo! I'm the leader!" He said it so proudly and I couldn't help but smile. The confidence that shined in his eyes…

"He reminds me of my little sister," I told Splinter when Leonardo returned to his brothers. I met the rat's eyes again. "Splinter, I've always been respectful of your privacy, but now I want to know: what does my father hold over you enough to make you his slave?"

Splinter was silent for a long time. "Your father found me while I was scrounging for food on the surface. He offered to give me a home for him if I promised to help with any tasks he asked of me…or he'd send me to the authorities."

"So, you've been hiding yours sons as well, so that he won't threaten to send them away." I leaned back, considering that for a moment. My father was a good man, really, but even I recognized that he wasn't as reasonable as he used to be.

"Don't worry," I finally said, "I won't tell a soul about your sons down here. My father will never find out."

Even as I went upstairs, I got fearful that my father would somehow be able to tell from my face that I was hiding those mutated boys in the basement.

But he was fast asleep, his glass bottle half empty and sitting limply in his fist. I put it back on the highest shelve of the pantry for him and put a blanket over his body. I left the TV on, however, hoping that it would be enough to drown out any possible noises that occurred below. Then, I slowly paraded upstairs to go to bed.

….

It was still unknown why humans were investigating the sewer systems down below, even a few weeks later. My father worked for the city as a garbage man and even he hadn't heard anything as to why they were sniffing around there. I suspected that it was possibly due to someone catching sight of the boys, but even I couldn't be positive.

I ended up getting to know the boys over time. When my father got rather busy in the mornings, I'd get up early to let them come upstairs and play for awhile. They were all roughly the same age minus perhaps a day or two. I found that they were only two years younger than I was. It was hard at first to tell them the difference between them (as they for the most part looked the same), but I got their names down based off of voices and minor differences in facial features.

Leonardo, the eldest son, was indeed the leader. They called their own father Master Splinter and learned all forms of ninjitsu under him. He was the most eager to learn of the four and quite the skilled and dedicated student. He would be the first to talk to me and the last to tell me goodnight when I'd send them back downstairs. Splinter often told me that he sees great potential in Leonardo, and that that's the reason he often has him lead the rest of his brothers.

Raphael was the second son and the most hot-headed. He got mad about the littlest things, even if they were just playing simple games like Hide-and-Seek or Go Fish. Still, he was also the most passionate about his training and would often stick close to me whenever we'd hang out. Splinter said that he was truly a compassionate and protective brother and knew that he'd turn out to be a very powerful warrior in the end.

Donatello was a bit different from the others. Though he was an amazing martial artist, most of his time would be focused on electronics like my stereo or TV. He was very intelligent and persistent, not letting a single thing get in his way until he'd completed whatever task he put his focus on. He made the reception on my TV ten times better than it was before and increased my stereo's clarity for both my CD's and the radio. Splinter often applauded his son's intelligence, but was careful to remind him to keep up on his training as a balanced mind needs a well-balanced body.

The youngest son was Michelangelo, who was frequently my favorite to see on a particularly cloudy or depressing day. He was always chalked full of laughs, making everyone smile even in the gloomiest setting. He was the most reluctant to leave me when my father would start to return home. He was quite skilled, like his brothers, but would much rather spend his time playing the latest video games with me. Splinter usually shook his head when we'd start talking about him, but it was obvious that he had a very special place in his heart for Michelangelo.

I recall a night when my father had worked a long day and came home late, only to fall into a dead sleep as soon as his body hit the couch. I crept downstairs that night to see the boys again, as I'd become more fond of them than any friends I'd ever made at school.

"Rhian!" Michelangelo cheered running up to me. He tugged on my hand to bring me further into Splinter's room. "Come see what I can do!" He pulled out a pair of nun chucks and began twirling them expertly in front of his chest. He was pretty good, until his accidentally hit his forehead with one.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the spot he'd hit on his head.

"Ha ha!" snickered Raphael. I gave him a small glare.

"That's not nice to laugh," I scolded him, heading over to Michelangelo and inspecting the injury. "It might bruise a bit, but you'll be okay."

"Mikey's always been such a screw-up," Raphael retorted.  
"No one's perfect, Raph," Leonardo pointed out. "Not even you!"

"It's logically impossible for someone to be 'perfect'," Donatello muttered, looking up from the inside parts of my old handheld game platform.

"I think Rhian's perfect!" Michelangelo said, staring up at me with a smile. I laughed.

"Even I'm not perfect," I told him, "but thank you for the compliment." I twirled my auburn hair in my finger tips. I'd dyed it blonde for a time and it showed on the tips of each strand, but I was letting it grow back out.

"You are pretty cool, though," Leonardo came in. "And you have nice eyes! We don't see anyone with blue eyes like yours."

I touched my cheek, considering how my navy gaze compared to theirs. They all had either brown or amber eyes and Splinter had black ones. I guess it was rather strange to sewer dwellers who hardly ever saw the light of day.

"Thank you, Leo," I said, "but I think you guys are much cooler." They all puffed up a little from that and started practicing their sparring to further show off.

"I can't thank you for what you've done for us," Splinter said suddenly, coming up behind me. He looked more tired than usual; whatever my father had ordered him to do the night before must've been more difficult than usual.

"It's no problem. I love your family."

"And they all greatly care for you." Splinter watched with a certain melancholy as the boys roughed around. I flat out asked him what was wrong, to which he replied, "I only worry for the future of my son's."

I went to my bed, worrying over the same thing.

….

I awoke early that morning to being shaken. I opened an irritated eye and was shocked to find that it was Michelangelo.

"Rhian!" He said in a rush. "It's your dad!"

All four of the boys were in my room with very conflicted expressions on their faces. Then, we heard a crash downstairs and I jumped out of my bed.

"What's going on?!" I asked as I approached my door.

"Splinter said he didn't want us to fight!" Leo said in a rush. "He said that we shouldn't hurt anyone if it's not necessary. He said that since it's your dad, we shouldn't-"

Another sound stopped Leo and I ran as fast as I could down the stairs. My father was in the basement, tearing it up with his drunken hands. Splinter lay on the floor, his arm dripping slowly with blood.

"Father, what are you doing?!" I screamed. He swerved around to me, looking oddly focused for being intoxicated.

"This-this-_freak_ brought in more mutants with him!" He glared at Splinter. "Our home is running rampant with them."

"What did you do to Splinter?!" I leaned towards him, but couldn't get around my dad to help him up.

A brief flash of surprise flickered through his face, but he say anything about it. I looked to the rat.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" I sobbed, unable to stop my tears from falling. Splinter's glazed eyes met mine.

"We will not hurt the innocent," he mumbled, "especially not one who is a father."

"Master?" Michelangelo had come around the corner and looked up his dad with a horrified expression. I saw my dad's eyes flash when he caught sight of the turtle and watched him reach around his back for a holstered object. I picked up the boy in my arms and ran us upstairs, refusing to look back.

My dad followed us into my room, where I stood protectively in front of the boys.

"Rhian, get out of my way," he muttered, holding a dangerous object in his shaking fingers. "These _things _need to be exterminated."

"No! Dad, listen to me…" I held Michelangelo tightly in my arms. "They're just boys! You can't hurt them. I won't let you! Please, just reason with me…"

He looked at me seriously, appearing like was going to put his weapon down to listen.

"Rhian, put the…boy down." He gestured for me to put his with the others that coward on my bed.

"No."

"Rhian, put him down and we'll talk about this."

"O…Okay." I set Michelangelo down on the bed. "Father, please, don't do anything rash. They're just kids. I would do anything I could to convince you of that." He watched me silently as I babbled on. "I'd do anything for these boys, dad. I'd take care of them on my own, I'd eat glass for them, I'd fight of hordes of zombies or scientists for them! Please, just put the gun down…and let's talk about this. I'd do anything…."

My father gave me a sad glare. "Creatures like these are against God's plan. I can't allow them to live." He held up the metal object and pointed it at Leonardo. I screamed aloud and, as he pulled the trigger, I jumped in front of the boys. The bullet hit and settled into my stomach, where blood began pouring out of me. My father's expression was that of pale, utter shock. He dropped his gun as I dropped to the floor.

"Father…." I muttered as I began losing consciousness. "I'd even…bleed for them."


	2. Do You Remember Our Usual Nights?

**Two**

My father was arrested that day and I was rushed to the ER. The result of my injury was that my stomach had a bit of a hole inside it, but after some well done surgery, it was determine that I would live.

I received secret nightly visits from Splinter and the kids, when they were well enough. They thanked me a dozen times for saving them, but I insisted that it was my duty. They were family and I promised would always protect them.

After that, my life was full of foster care and generous donations from my sweet aunt, Maye, who would've been the one taking care of me had she been in the country more. Still, no matter where I lived, I'd always creep back to the place that I still considered home.

Those guys were practically my brothers after that, and I never felt closer to anyone else than I did to them.

6 years later….

"I want a caffé latte!" Someone shouted over the counter.

"I need an iced coffee with milk!"

"Could I _please _get some service over here?!"

"We'll have someone right with you!" I yelled to them over the din. I swiftly pulled the lever to one of the coffee machines to fulfill one of the orders, but on my own, it seemed that I didn't have enough hands or speed to take care of everyone at once.

"Being the manager at the hottest café in town wasn't what you thought it'd be, eh Rhian?" My coworker, Michael, muttered beside me. I shook my head.

"It's a bit of a chore sometimes, but everyone needs their coffee." I handed a customer their drink and took their payment. "Yo, Casey! I could use your help!" I took the next order and brought it to them. My brow furrowed when I got no response from the employee. I hurriedly leaned into the back kitchen, where Casey was excitedly watching the latest hockey match. He and another worker, Samuel, both cheered as someone scored.

"Jones!" I yelled again. The man-or more like the _boy_ my age-turned at my voice. "I could use your assistance out here!"

"Oh! Right!" He hurried outside and started taking orders. "And for you, sir?"

The morning rush didn't slow down even a little bit until about 12pm. The Mourning Dove Café was still plenty filled with customers by then, but the majority of them had calmed their impatient screams.

"If it isn't the new manager herself!" I heard a voice in line call. I whirled around from the espresso machine I stood at, smiling.

"If it isn't future reporter April O'Neil!" I called back. April laughed.

"Not yet, but hopefully one day." She came right up to the bar, leaning on it with her elbows. "So, how does it feel to be in the promoted position for a whole week?"

"Busy," I told her with a sigh. "But only working 12 hour shifts 4 days a week really isn't all that bad. Anyway, what'll it be today? Latte? Espresso? Hot chocolate? It's on the house."

"Oh, no, I'll pay for it," April insisted. "You don't have to give me special treatment."

"Nonsense. I get free coffees anyway, but I never drink the stuff. C'mon, let me treat a good friend once in a while."

"Ok, fine. How about a hazelnut macchiato?"

"Coming right up!" I zoomed to the correct machine and fulfilled her order.

"Yo, April!" Casey called over to our side. "How about a date this weekend? You, me, and a romantic candlelit dinner."

April rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Jones."

Casey shrugged. "I'll keep asking until you say yes."

"Don't hold your breath-you'll suffocate."

He shrugged again and went over to flirt with one of the pretty blonde customers, writing his number down onto her cup.

"How do you stand working with that guy?" April asked. I just chuckled.

"I'm technically his boss now, so he has no choice but to do as I say," I told her. I gave her the beverage she wanted in a thick Styrofoam cup. "Heading over to that new internship of yours?"

"Yep! I start my training and observing there today. I'm telling you, I really feel it this time. This is going to be my chance to become a real reporter!"

"Well, I wish you luck today!"

"Thanks!" April, with a grin, stuck some money in the tip jar-the full amount for the drink she'd ordered. She gave a wave and left before I could give it back to her. "See ya later!"

My phone started buzzing at my hip. At first, I panicked, thinking it was someone from home. When I saw the caller ID, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yo, guys," I called to my coworkers, "it's You-Know-Who. I've gotta take this!"

"We'll handle it," Michael and Casey both promised. I hurried to the back, wiping the whipped cream off of my hands onto my apron.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Helloooooo!" my little sister called back in a cheery tone. "And how's my favorite big sis doing this afternoon?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Fantastic! The dorm is _great_! Anne and I got the best room possible!"

I'd always liked Anne. She was one of the few friends that Lucy had gotten to keep from the prep school she'd gone to. They now lived in a dorm together at Columbia University.

"I'm glad to hear that you're all moved in. When do classes start?"

"Next week. But that's not why I'm calling!" Her voice lowered, as though she were telling me some big, important secret. "Guess what I got?"

"What?"

"Tickets this Friday night to All About the Band!" She squealed like a 14-year old fan girl in an 18-year old body.

"That boy band that everyone's started loving and won't shut up about?"

"Yup! And you and I are going this weekend!"

I thought about home for a moment. "Sorry, I don't think I can make it that night."

"Whaaat?" I could hear Lucy's pout over the receiver.

"Sorry, I've…got plans."

"Oh, you so do not! You don't date, you don't go clubbing with April, you don't do anything! You just don't want to hang out with your adorable little sister. You're a fun-hater."

I shook my head. "You're just too fun-filled for me, I guess."

"C'mon, what could you possibly have to do in that big empty house of ours?"

I couldn't answer her truthfully…. "I have a big pile of chores to do." Lucy wasn't having any of it, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Speaking of plans, are you going to come and visit dad with me next week?"

Lucy then got incredibly quiet. "Sorry…I've got plans."

"Yeah right. You're just as bad a liar as I am."

"Rhian, look…it's not…" She sighed, suddenly very serious. "I don't understand why you still go and visit him. I mean, he _shot _you in the stomach. Your digestive track is _still _messed up because of him."

"So I have to blend up some of my meals. He didn't mean to do it."

"Even so, Rhian, he's mentally unstable. He keeps raving about those giant rats and turtles that he claims he was seeing when this all happened."

I couldn't bear to tell her-or anyone else-that he wasn't seeing things that night. "He's still our father, Luce. He paid for that expensive schooling of yours, for Pete's sake."

"Yeah, but that's about all he ever did for me…" She seemed to hear my silent agitation. "Look, I'll think about it, 'k? But only if you promise to think about coming to that concert with me on Friday."

"Fine. I will."

"Good. Now get back to work, you lazy bum. I'll call you later."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too, Rhian. Bye!"

….

That night, I locked up shop and started heading home.

"See you guys Thursday!" I told them.

"Hey, you sure you don't want a ride?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, or one of us could walk you home," Casey offered seriously. "It's dangerous to be wandering the streets this late at night."

"I'll be fine, you guys," I insisted. "It's only seven. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Ok…are you sure, though?"

"Yeah. Really, guys, don't worry. I have angels watching over me."

They seemed unconvinced, but let me walk on alone.

I was only a few blocks away from my home when I paused. I could see my childhood house, slanting lazily in the darkness. I was luck that I'd been able to keep it after all of these years. Aunt Maye had kindly paid to have it fixed up after my father was arrested and even left it in my name. Now that I was 20, I could rightfully take it over.

The home's basement, since that fateful day, had been totally repaired and redone and the other rooms were properly updated to be livable. Every day, I found that I couldn't wait to get back into it. Even with the blood-soaked memories it had, it was still home.

"Hey, love," muttered a boy that appeared behind me. I sighed as I turned to meet his and his gang's gazes.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked, annoyed to have been stopped only blocks away from my house.

"Maybe, baby." The leader began to approach me. "You sure are a pretty little thing. I think I'm going to have a _lot _of fun with you."

"Look, let me stop you there," I said, holding up a hand. "If you guys leave now, you won't get hurt at all."

They laughed.

"I'm serious! If you even try to put your hands on me, you'll get maimed. I've got friends in very high places who will see to it."

They laughed again, saying, "You and what army?"

I sighed as they came into reachable distance from me. Four figures dropped from the city rooftops, shutting out the surrounding lights. The furthest gang members were dragged deeper into the shadows. The leader whirled around, perhaps sensing their silent presence, and yelled out:

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Leonardo came closest to me, wielding both kitana blades in his grasp. when the gangs members drew their weapons, the four turtles were armed and ready.

"Getting into trouble again?" Leo asked me, only half joking.

"It's not my fault that they flock to me," I insisted. Leo deflected a knife that one of the lackeys aimed at his chest.

In the darkness, I caught a glance of a red eye mask's tail. It bobbed my way and I felt eyes inspecting me for injuries.

"Hey, Raph," I greeted.

"Pfft." He returned. "Here we are, working our shells off to protect the city from danger, and here _you _are nearly getting mugged by some amateurs. We have better things to do than protect your sorry ass, ya know."

"You didn't _have _to come to my rescue." I pulled out my cell phone to check my messages, the dim light briefly lighting up Raphael's shaking head. "Hey, while you four are here, what do you want for dinner? Something homemade or takeout?"

"How about pizza?" Michelangelo suggested. I could hear an excited grin on his face and yet another enemy's muffled grunt.

"Again? Ok, if that's what you really want."

I heard the last body drop and waited for a moment to ensure they'd finished.

"Ready to head home?" I asked them cheerfully. They all sighed. "What?"

"You know, most girls would've freaked out about almost being mugged…or worse." Raphael felt inclined to point out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well _most _girls didn't grow up with four strange 'angels' in their house. Once that's happened, you've seen just about everything that goes bump in the night."

"You're life is pretty strange," Leo admitted almost mournfully. I knew that tone and quickly jumped on it.

"You guys haven't only kept me safe for the past 6 years, but you've also kept me sane. Without you, I would've become one messed up child…So, thank you, guys, for everything."

That seemed to lift their spirits. As they followed on the rooftops above on our way home, I could vaguely hear them laughing and joking.

Splinter was MIA, which wasn't unusual for him. He typically sat up in his room and meditated while his sons ran amuck downstairs. I picked up the phone and dialed for pizza.

"Big Al's Pizza?" A familiar voice greeted.

"Hey, Benny," I said, laughing.

"Hey, Rhian! What's up? Pizza again tonight?" I could hear the boy's grin on the other line.

"You know it."

"The usual, right? Four pizzas with everything on them except anchovies?"

"You know me so well," I joked. Benny laughed.

"I'll have it over then in less than 30 minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

I hung up and leaned against the counter, suddenly exhausted. My feet were sore from standing all day, so I slipped out of my most professional high heels. Had to look the part of manager, I guess.

The kitchen, dining room, and living room were all one space, so I could easily see the boys jumping up and down on the couch and sparring with one another like they always did.

Donatello came up to the bar, bent over a little piece of technology he seemed to be very frustrated with.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, leaning over to him.

"Well, I'm trying to reverse-" He looked up at me with a raised brow. I smirked slightly.

"Don't forget to use non-techy speak with me," I reminded. He gave a sigh and a slight smile.

"Basically, I'm trying to turn this into a radio receiver so we can catch the waves transferring between police vehicles."

"So, this little rectangle is supposed to spy on dispatch officers?"

"If you want to think of it that way."

I'd always tried to take an interest in what Donatello did, but he was by far the most distant brother. I felt guilty because April and I had some really geeky techo-friends that I knew he'd get along great with, but he never had a chance to meet with them.

Leonardo had come up to the bar, too, giving me that small neutral smile of his.

"How was work today?" He asked.

"Busy, but you know how New York gets in the morning. Rush, rush, rush, go, go, go." I flexed my stiff feet on the navy kitchen tile. "Still, it's nice to see those relieved faces when they taste our drinks."

"I heard that they were going through some big renovations on the news," Donatello came in, glancing up at us from his work.

"Yeah, they're extending a bit into the building next to us. The biggest thing will be new evening hours where they get some entertainment for the people working late at night."

"Sounds exciting," Leo said. I wasn't sure that he really meant it, but I always appreciated the effort he put into being a part of my life.

"Yeah. This isn't going to be for awhile. Anyway, I think I'm going to take a quick shower before Benny gets here." I turned to head for the upstairs bathroom, but was blocked by Raphael's burly-shelled chest. He looked down at me for a moment, his forehead furrowed in thoughtfulness.

"You're short," he finally stated. It was true; though I was older than the boys, they were each at least a head and a half taller than I was. I gave him a pout and smacked his arm.

"Jerk," I muttered, pushing past him. "Girls aren't supposed to be 9 feet tall."

"Oh, you always have to exaggerate!" Raph called behind me as I headed downstairs to the laundry room. "You're such a girl."

"Shut up!" I found myself yelling like I used to when we were little. Raph always knew best how to get on my nerves.

I grabbed some clean clothes from the dryer and returned to the base level. Leo, standing over Michelangelo while he played the latest Gears of War, met my eyes with a sad look. I was surprised and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your messages…" He pointed to my answering machine. I really didn't feel that I needed a home phone, but it was great to have for the boys to call me when they needed something in the daytime.

I walked over to it and hit the blinking button.

"_You have…4 new messages…_" It said.

"Aren't I popular," I joked. Leo didn't laugh.

_"Message One…" _

The first two messages were from my boss letting me know what I'd need to get done when I went back to work in a few days. I was about to go on with my shower preparation, but the third message stopped me.

"_Hey, Rhian, are you home yet?"_ Lucy's voice came. "_Oh, probably not. It's still only five…anyway, I wanted to let you know that I'm coming to visit dad with you next week. You're right: he's still the man who raised us and, well, even if he is a bit loony, I should be more supportive of your decisions. If you think it's important to visit him, then I do too._"

I touched the scar hidden beneath my shirt. It burned a little bit. I tried not to notice how everyone behind me had become uncomfortably still at the mention of my dad.

_"Anyway, if I'm going to do this for you, you ought to at least consider going to concerts with me once in a while. I could even probably get April a ticket, if you wanted to bring her along. You need to stop being such a fun-hater and get out there once in a while. Anyway…call me, 'k?"_

The message ended there. I wanted to say something to the guys, joke about Lucy's insult of calling me a fun-hater or her bribe for having me bring April, but the next message started playing.

"_Seriously, do you EVER look at your cell?" _April's bubbly voice came. _"I have news to tell you! Real news! So you'd better answer soon, or I might just drop in unexpectedly for a visit…_"

The doorbell rang then, making everyone nearly scream. I hurried to it, still clinging to the laundry under my arms. I whirled back to make sure everyone was hiding, but they had already split. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

"Benny," I said in relief when I saw the blonde-haired surfer-built man on my doorstep.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked with a raise of his brow. He handed me the pizzas and I reached back into the kitchen to grab my wallet.

"No, I just completely forgot that you were coming," I admitted. To his credit, the boy took it in good spirit.

"Well, maybe we can make a better plan for the next time I visit." He pocketed the money and gave me a sweet smile. "See you around, Rhian. I'll be looking forward to your call tomorrow."

I laughed. "Talk to you tomorrow, then."

I brought the pizzas back in and hadn't even set them on the counter before the boys all materialized.

"This box is mine!" Michelangelo said, grabbing the top pizza holder.

"No way! You don't get one all to yourself!" Raphael argued, chasing his little brother down to get it back. Michelangelo tried to scarf as many slices down as he could before Raphael finally caught up to him.

I laughed and set my dried clothes to the side, plopping down in one of the bar stools to join in on the feast.

"Well, look at this," Raphael said as he brought the box back. "Looks like _someone's _got a not-so-secret admirer." He shoved the cardboard in my face and I read the note written on it with a dying sharpie.

"'Rhian, just in case you want to meet up for food that isn't Italian in nature, here's my number-Benny.'" I read it aloud, blushing slightly as I got to the end. Michelangelo and Donatello gave a loud "Oooooh", to which I threw the cardboard at their heads. "Shut up."

"Don't you want to save his number on your phone?" Michelangelo asked, trying to hand back the box.

"Nah, I'll pass." I bite into a greasy piece of pizza. "Besides, he's not really my type."

"Then what _is_ your type?" Raphael countered obnoxiously. "Tall, dark, and criminal? Cuz those are the only guys I ever see you hang with." I waved him off, not gracing his insult with a response. They ignored me and started chatting amongst themselves. Leonardo, who often took his seat beside me during dinner, nudged me with his elbow.

"Why don't you ever go out on dates, Rhian?" He asked. "You could have any guy out there, I'd bet." I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, honestly, I guess I haven't found the right kind of guy yet," I finally answered. "There are very few people I want to hang out with, aside from you guys."

"Yeah, but you don't have to keep yourself from having a real life just because of us."

"It's not like that at all! I love you guys, and I could never imagine a life without seeing you every night."

A small chuckle came. "You are very kind, Rhian-san." Splinter had come downstairs and slowly approached the table to eat. His cane made a notable click every time it hit the tile. Ever since that night 6 years ago, he'd had to use it to support himself when he walked around the house. It didn't stop him from training his sons in ninjitsu, but it seemed inconvenient for him when he wandered around the house.

"Master," his pupils greeted, standing and bowing once. He gave them a nod and sat across from me.

"My son is right," he went on. "You are a human with many possibilities ahead of you. You should be living your life to the fullest outside. A house can become a cage just as easily as it can become a home."

"I don't see what you guys are all worried about," I told them. "I'm perfectly happy with the way my life has turned out. I wouldn't ask for anything more than I have right here." I put my greasy plate in the sink. "I'm going to shower. Don't forget to put your dishes in the sink."

They were oddly quiet as I walked away. It weirded me out a bit, but I knew that washing away all of my thoughts and worries through hot water would make me feel better.


End file.
